Bajo la luz de la Luna Llena
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: Splinter ya no está, el clan del pie está controlado por Karai y Garra de Tigre ha declarado una tregua. ¿Qué mejor momento que ese para simplemente irse de viaje? Cambiar de aire no les haría mal, solo que hay un pequeño detalle; Mikey se quedará en la guarida porque sus hermanos irán con sus respectivas "amigas" Mikey está emocionado por la idea ¿Qué puede salir mal?
1. Prólogo- La cazadora

_**AVISO: Esta historia contiene malas palabras, consumo de alcohol y cigarrillos, hay menciones de violación.**_

_**Si lees lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo.**_

_**Buenas aquí traigo el prólogo de la nueva historia, para el resumen de las otras historias vendrá durante la semana que viene, no esperaba que el clima decidiera volverse loco acá en Argentina y pasar de treinta grados con humedad a diez grados en una noche, mi cuerpo decidió sucumbir al cambio de clima y esta semana estuve de un lado para el otro. Está el resumen de En la noche para quienes quieran leerlo. Lo pongo entre mayores porque, como anuncie antes, quiero tocar temas más delicados en este fic.**_

_**Sin más que disfruten el prólogo.**_

* * *

El olor de las alcantarillas mezclado con el olor a Corrupto hace una combinación que le revolvía a Lía el estómago.

Avanza por las alcantarillas corriendo, con el solo sonido de sus pisadas resonando por el lugar. Sabe lo que está en riesgo pero prefiere mantenerse en su forma humana, el túnel no es lo suficientemente grande para que ella pueda transformarse y poder correr más rápido. No puede arriesgarse a equivocarse. Las garras, largas y afiladas, ya le salen para cuando escucha un grito desaforado y aterrado resuena sobre el túnel oscuro. Un pobre diablo, piensa, un drogadicto o alguien que ha bajado a arreglar algo ha tenido la desgracia de encontrarse con el corrupto antes, así que apura el paso.

Parece una eternidad hasta que llega al lugar, respira agitadamente, el sudor la cubre por completo y el olor putrefacto es tan fuerte que le revuelve el estómago de nuevo. Mantiene la respiración por un momento, el sonido de su corazón llena sus oídos. La adrenalina comienza a actuar de inmediato, haciendo que sus colmillos salgan, lastimándole el labio.

Allí está.

Parado frente a ella, alto hasta casi tocar el techo, estaba el Corrupto.

Ha pasado ya la primera fase, ya casi no queda humanidad en él, es una masa de carne putrefacta y negra que larga baba y sangre coagulada, lo único que queda de su humanidad es el pelo que sale en hebras de la cabeza, le está dando la espalda dejando ver las venas que recorren la carne. La única luz que hay es una débil que viene de la entrada de arriba. El Corrupto cubre casi todo el túnel por lo que solo puede escuchar que hay dos personas delante de ellos.

Gruñe y muestra los afilados colmillos que ansían pelea. El corrupto se vuelve. No tiene rostro definido pero tiene una boca llena de dientes y deformada, los ojos son casi completamente rojos y las pupilas son negras al completo. La carne está entre negra y rojiza. Lía siente el "cambio", sus sentidos se agudizan puede sentir a su propio cuerpo rogando porque cambie de forma ¿Era aquello a lo que se refería Nicole con que era una arma apunto de dispararse sola? El gruñido vuelve a dejar sus labios.

Su atención está completamente centrada en el Corrupto.

El Corrupto ruge, muestra las filas de dientes soltando un alarido que resuena por el largo túnel. Los humanos hacen ruido cuando salen corriendo por lo que el corrupto se vuelve a mirarlos pero Lía vuelve a gruñir, golpeando la pared con las garras, el corrupto se vuelve. Los dos se miden y Lía lo observa mejor, le saca al menos dos tercios de cuerpo, tiene garras largas y deformes en sus dos brazos y piernas cortas. Si quiere tener una oportunidad es mejor llevarlo a un espacio más grande.

Recuerda el camino hacia los viejos rieles del subterráneo allí tendrá suficiente lugar, se dice.

El corrupto se adelanta un paso, pero Lía no retrocede, se mantiene allí, se concentra en hacer magia y lanza un hechizo de fuego que impacta en el túnel. El Corrupto lanza un chillido y Lía aprovecha esos segundos para salir corriendo.

Corren por el oscuro túnel, la bestia soltando alaridos y chillidos pero Lía mantiene la cabeza fría y lo guía hasta un lugar abierto, no puede cometer estupideces. Cuando ve unos viejos molinetes viejos dobla para entrar a un lugar más abierto, más espacioso, con el espacio perfecto para transformarse y lo hace.

El pelo la cubre por completo, sus huesos y su carne se moldean en un cuerpo distinto, sus sentidos se agudizan, creando una loba alta y fuerte. El corrupto llega dando tumbos y ruge hacia Lía golpeando el suelo con las garras. La loba se prepara, el cuerpo alzado, los colmillos afuera, las garras que hacen gemir el suelo.

Y la pelea comienza.

El Corrupto se lanza, lanza su masa deforme corta el cuerpo de la loba, la cual retrocede para evitar la mordida, aun no se acostumbra del todo a esa forma pero no hay tiempo que perder por lo que salta hacia la espalda de la criatura para darle un zarpazo, la piel está suave y podrida por lo que se abre sin problema, soltando sangre casi negra por todo el suelo.

La criatura chilla y aturde a Lía, lo que le da la oportunidad de golpearla y lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación. Los ojos de la loba arden de furia y se recupera para mostrar los colmillos, ambos se apartan, se vuelven a medir, esta vez es Lía quien ataca primero.

Clava los colmillos en el brazo de la criatura, la carne es asquerosa por lo que lo arranca de una, lo lanza lejos pero no se mueve lo suficientemente rápido las garras la lastiman en el lado derecho de la cabeza. No presta atención al dolor y vuelve a morder el otro brazo, el corrupto intenta morderla pero Lía logra arrancar el otro brazo, llevándose otras heridas en uno de sus costados.

El corrupto vuelve a chillar y se retuerce, los muñones que antes eran los brazos se retuercen cual gusanos, soltando sangre y algo parecido al pus. A Lía no le queda mucho tiempo por lo que lo derriba de inmediato con todo su cuerpo, cambia su cuerpo, se vuelve medio humano, medio lobo. Los ojos, las garras, los dientes se mantienen lobunos, el resto humano.

-¿Dónde?- sisea para que la criatura entienda.

La criatura chilla.

-¿DÓNDE?- Ruge de nuevo clavando las garras en los muñones.

-Puerto- suelta en un siseo- Puerto.

Lía piensa, el puerto es uno de los pocos lugares que podían estar sin ser detectados. Vuelve los ojos hacia la criatura quien le devuelve la mirada, casi parece que le pidiera piedad.

-Descansa de una vez bastardo- suelta y le arranca el corazón con su propia mano.

Los chillidos cesan y la criatura solo gime hasta quedarse inmóvil en el suelo. La joven se levanta y se aparta del cuerpo que se descompone de a poco, arruga la nariz por el olor. Se siente mareada pero no está segura si es por las heridas o el olor, el estómago se le revuelve por tercera vez, última advertencia. Mira el lugar y ve un hueco entre las piedras y se apresura a ellas para poder vomitar, hay agua en un costado que es sorprendentemente limpia por lo que solo se limpia la cara y las manos.

Una vez recupera la compostura vuelve con el cadáver, la carne comienza a apestar aún más si es posible, ya estaba en proceso de regeneración.

Cansada y adolorida Lía inspira hondo, las garras y los colmillos siguen ahí pero la magia no era como aquello, requiere de concentración y ella lo sabe mejor que nadie, cierra los ojos por un momento recordando las horas que ha pasado practicando, la posición de sus manos, las palabras. La magia que la recorre como la adrenalina.

Junta las manos, las da vuelta, las cierra y las separa de a poco, creando fuego azul. Aguanta la respiración y lanza la llama azul haciendo que esta se extienda por todo el cuerpo, la carne arde y despide olor pero el fuego se mantiene. Agotada se sienta en lo que parece un pedazo de sofá destruido y observa arder el cadáver. Ya no se le retuerce el estómago, no tiene nada más dentro.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se concentra en enviar un mensaje a Nicole, una vez hecho saca una caja de cigarrillos y lo enciende con la mano.

-Sal de una vez sé que estás ahí- Anuncia mirando el corazón deforme arder.


	2. Capítulo 1- La Mañana

_**AVISO: Esta historia contiene malas palabras, consumo de alcohol y cigarrillos, hay menciones de violación.**_

_**Si lees lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo.**_

* * *

Por primera vez en semanas Mikey no despertó asustado.

Aunque horrible y sin sentido no había sido la peor pesadilla de todas las que venía teniendo, por lo que cuando se despertó se encontró simplemente sintiendo un agudo dolor de cabeza y mirando el desorden de su habitación. Estaba seguro que era por toda la pizza que se había tragado la noche anterior pero estaba seguro que los chicos estaban mucho peor, no estaba al cien por ciento seguro, pero creía que, como mínimo, se habían acabado tres cajas de cervezas.

¿Por qué demonios había soñado todo eso? Se preguntó mientras se masajeaba las cienes ¿Demasiadas noches de películas de terror? ¿Quizás demasiadas pizzas? Sacudió la cabeza para intentar no pensar demasiado, lo logró pero también empeoró su dolor de cabeza. Se quedó un momento allí simplemente para que el dolor se calmara un poco.

A sus pies Gatito helado trepó a la cama para acomodarse en su estómago, Mikey le acarició la cabeza casi de forma mecánica, le resultaba un tanto raro como relajante sentir el pelaje, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ya no fuera mitad gato mitad helado, había sido toda una sorpresa de parte de Donnie. Mikey se había preguntado si era mejor darle un nombre distinto dado que ya no era un mutante.

Después de que el cerebro dejara de martillar su cráneo se fijó en la hora, no faltaría mucho para que los demás se despertaran por lo que si no quería tener que soportar a los demás haciendo un desastre en la cocina era mejor que se levantara.

-Lo siento pequeña- anunció apartando a la gata- Pero tengo que moverme.

La cocina y la sala no estaban tan mal como lo había esperado, había algunas latas tiradas por el suelo y unas botellas de sake. Rafa estaba completamente dormido en el sofá por lo que Mikey se relajó un poco. Si aún seguía dormido significaba que tenía tiempo de sobra para preparar el desayuno, Gatito helado lo siguió de cerca. Mientras preparaba un desayuno apropiado para una resaca no paraba de pensar que todo estaba pasando rápido, demasiado rápido si lo pensaba, desde que la noticia del viaje había salido había sentido que el tiempo se había pasado volando. En parte estaba asustado, por otro emocionado con la idea. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, mejor se concentraba en otra cosa. Ya tenía suficiente en mente como para ponerse a divagar con el viaje.

Como, por ejemplo, mantener a sus resacosos hermanos vivos.

Sorprendentemente Leo fue el primero y el único de los tres hermanos en levantarse, aunque quizás levantarse no fuera el mejor termino para lo que hizo, arrastró los pies desde su habitación hasta la cocina donde se sentó en la silla sin decir nada cuando Mikey le puso, en silencio, el plato de comida y el café delante de él.

-Dios Mikey- se quejó Leo después de un momento-¿Tienes que respirar tan fuerte?

Mikey detuvo la cuchara a medio camino de su boca, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que no respirara?

-Ehm Leo no estoy respirando fuerte- le recordó bajando la cuchara.

El mayor hizo una mueca y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, lucía como si lo hubieran lanzado de un avión y luego lo hubieran atropellado, apestaba a sake por lo que Mikey había estado aguantando la respiración lo más que podía.

-Creo que tomé demasiado- anunció masajeándose las cienes.

Mikey terminó de comer su propio desayuno antes de darle una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Te lo dije- le recordó- Aunque si pensamos que eres el único que ha podido levantarse debe de contar como premio a la resistencia.

Leo le lanzó otra mirada.

-Fuiste tú el que se tragó todas esas botellitas- se defendió ¿Se podía defender de miradas?- Como sea ¿Supongo que el ir a la sede el pie esta noche se cancela?

Leo abrió la boca pero se tapó los oídos cuando escuchó a Donnie o a Raph lanzar cosas por los aires.

-Creo que tengo mi respuesta- Le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano mayor antes de ir hacia el ruido.

* * *

El lugar apestaba a encierro.

No había demasiada luz en la habitación, el suelo estaba cubierto por suciedad y escombros, la única luz que funcionaba era una bombilla que parpadeaba a la vez que se balanceaba de un lado al otro, había cosas que se movían por el suelo que la chica identificó como ratas. Por un momento Lía pensó que se habían confundido de lugar hasta que Enzo anunció:

-No recordaba que el Salón de las Razas se viera así.

-Más parece el Salón de las Ratas- se quejó Lía arrugando la nariz- Apesta horrores. ¿Qué se supone que pasó aquí?

Había oído tanto del famoso Salón que aquello no tenía siquiera una semejanza a las fotos que había logrado ver del lugar, antes había habido arcadas de mármol, una mesa de Obsidiana antigua que tenía un símbolo de las principales razas de la ciudad, un candelabro araña que colgaba en lo alto de la cúpula. Nada. No quedaba nada de esa belleza en ese lugar. Ahora el suelo estaba quebrado, las arcadas estaban destruidas o rotas en su gran mayoría, había ratas correteando por los escombros de pared y el suelo. ¿Para esto le habían dicho que era indispensable? ¿Para un lugar en ruinas?

-Fue abandonado- anunció Enzo creando una esfera de luz para ver - Durante la evacuación, voy a suponer que terminaron por encontrarla.

Lía lo observó paciente, Enzo siempre terminaba por explicarle cosas sin ella preguntarlas, se quedó mirando la oscuridad del lugar, había algo que no cuadraba en ese lugar pero no sabía el qué.

-¿Sabías…-comenzó- Que aquí hacían el ritual de iniciación los clanes de brujos más antiguos de la ciudad?

-He oído de este lugar- corrigió Lía sin dejar de mirar el lugar- En Italia lo solemos hacer en los viejos santuarios e incluso los anfiteatros en alguno de los pueblos alejados de la capital, aunque el consejo no los suele permitir a menos que sea algo muy importante.

Entraron al Salón teniendo cuidado de donde pisaban, algunas ratas salían corriendo despavoridas solo con el sonido de las pisadas, otras cuando se acercaban a ellos pero todas parecían alejarse más de Lía que de Enzo. Cuando por fin llegaron al centro de la habitación vio que la mesa había sido rota en dos y en partes de la pared había algo verde que brillaba.

-No lo toques- le advirtió siguiéndole la mirada-Hemos estado lidiando con eso desde que volvimos, no estamos muy seguros que es.

-¿Lo han investigado?

-Sí, según lo que escuché puede dar efectos diferentes tanto a humanos como a nosotros.

La joven asintió y observó las ruinas.

-No creo que podamos hacer mucho- anunció Lía - Es demasiado daño, sustancias extrañas que no sabemos que hacen. Sin mencionar el valor tanto histórico como político que tiene este lugar, tendríamos que sacar imágenes como evidencia y dejar que a comitiva decida qué hacer.

Enzo asintió.

-¿Las sacas tú o yo?

Lía fue hablar pero sus palabras murieron mientras lanzaba a Enzo fuera del camino de la criatura que saltó de entre las sombras de la columna. Apenas lograron lanzarse al suelo a tiempo que una lanza callera a centímetros de donde habían estado parados.

No. No era una lanza, era una pata.

Una larga pata de araña.

Lía reaccionó antes que Enzo, agarrando al chico del brazo y empujándolo para que se escondieran detrás de unos escombros, estaban demasiado lejos de la puerta, no iban a llegar a tiempo por lo que la joven los escondió contra la pared y el escombro. Tenían el suficiente espacio para huir si lo necesitaban.

Una araña gigante, casi redonda con brazos y piernas salió de entre una de las arcadas, había marcas rojas en su rostro y seis ojos examinaron el lugar. Enzo se cubrió la boca, Lía tomó la empuñadura de su daga en un gesto inútil, una daga no iba a servir contra esa cosa.

"Qué mierda es eso" preguntó Lía mente a mente.

"Debe de ser un mutante" explicó Enzo

"Efectos distintos para humanos" adivinó Lía.

"Eres astuta"

La joven apretó los labios y esperó, la araña se dio vuelta de un lado y para el otro. Había oído los rumores pero oírlo y verlo era distinto.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- soltó con un acento neoyorkino- ¿Quién se atreve a molestarme?

Enzo y Lía se miraron por un momento, no podían huir sin más, ninguno de los dos podía hacer un portal y Lía quien podía transportarse de un lado al otro con las sombras, no había aprendido cómo llevar a alguien más sin sacarle una parte del cuerpo. Sin mencionar que no podían simplemente dejar una araña de dos metros o más rondando un lugar como ese.

¿Qué hacían?

Lía lo observó por un momento.

"Prepárate para noquearlo" anunció Lía desatándose el cabello.

Enzo asintió, Lía se alborotó un poco el cabello y se ensució un poco la cara, la araña movió escombros del otro lado del Salón, la joven aprovechó para escabullirse a otro pilar, luego a otro, la araña la sintió. Lanzó un escombro que rozó el pilar donde se encontraba Lía.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó.

Lía mantuvo su corazón a raya, obligó a las garras a retroceder antes de hablar.

-Por favor no me mates- soltó en una voz fina y rota-Por favor no me mates.

-Sal de tu escondite- Le ordenó.

Obedeciendo Lía salió cojeando y encogiéndose, apenas se acercó a la araña. Soltó un sollozo quebrado y bajó la cabeza sin dejar que le viera el rostro.

-Por favor no me mates- rogó- Por favor solo busco refugio.

La araña se acercó a ella pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Qué haces aquí niña?

-Mi padre me estaba golpeando- sollozó- Me fui de casa, solo busco refugio.

Un paso más.

-¿Y por qué viniste aquí?

-Solo busco refugio- repitió- Solo déjame quedarme la noche por favor.

La araña se acercó hacia ella, la sonrisa retorcida dejó ver dos largo y gruesos colmillos. Lía no se movió ni un centímetro, se encogió lo más que pudo.

Esperando.

La araña abrió la boca cuando la esfera de luz azul lanzó su cuerpo contra la pared. Noqueándolo.

-Gracias- soltó Lía recomponiéndose- Estaba a punto de patearlo.

Enzo se limpió la chaqueta.

-De nada ¿Tienes una idea para nuestro amigo arácnido?

-No estoy muy segura, quiero decir ¿Cómo proceden con esto generalmente?

-Le borramos la memoria y los soltamos, ni siquiera el Consejo tiene muy en claro qué jurisdicción tenemos más allá de las propiedades.

-Bien pues pongámonos a trabajar.


End file.
